I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of liquid hydrocarbons from methanol. In particular, it relates to a process wherein C.sub.10 + distillate fuels, and other valuable products are prepared by reaction of methanol, and preferably hydrogen, over certain types of cobalt catalysts.
II. The Prior Art
Methane is often available in large quantities from process streams either as an undesirable by-product in admixture with other gases, or as an off gas component of a process unit, or units. More importantly, however, methane is the principle component of natural gas, and it is produced in considerable quantities in oil and gas fields. The existence of large methane, natural gas reserves coupled with the need to produce premium grade transportation fuels, particularly middle distillate fuels, creates a large incentive for the development of a new gas-to-liquids process. Conventional technology, however, is not entirely adequate for such purpose. Nonetheless, technology is available for the conversion of synthesis gas, which can be obtained from coal or natural gas, to produce methanol, a product of currently limited marketability. However, to utilize the existing technology, there is a need for a process, and catalysts, suitable for conversion of methanol to high quality transportation fuels, particularly middle distillate fuels.